


Когда у вампира гормоны играют

by Dragon_in_a_nap



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Puberty, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_a_nap/pseuds/Dragon_in_a_nap
Summary: Маленькая история о не совсем маленьком вампире, что познал такую страшную вещь, как переходный возраст.





	Когда у вампира гормоны играют

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая попытка предположить, как у вампиров происходил бы пубертат.

Амарэтта Бальмоно де Шарро была бравой вампиршей. Утонченная и прелестная женщина, красавица, ~~пионерка, комсомолка~~ , и конечно же, аристократка. Да о её галантности и манерности легенды слагали! Что уж говорить о истинном, вампирском (!) хладнокровии? Взаправду, идеальный образец.

Но был у Амарэтты один существенный недостаток. Её сын, Адам де Шарро.

Нет, что-вы, сначала мальчишка весь пошел в чудеснейшую мать: спокойный и уверенный в себе, он одевался точно с иголочки, всегда был чист и опрятен (по-честному, он никогда и не пачкался), да на лице – ни единой эмоции не прочтешь! Ах, видно было великолепное воспитание, ясно было, что суждено ему стать великим представителем не менее великого рода Шарро. Но... Ключевое слово: было.

Связался негодник не с той компанией – и всё! – пропала надежда нынешнего поколения, герой нашего времени... Мать могла бы лить слёзы, но аристократке великого рода Шарро не пристало позорить себя эмоциями... Как и будущему наследнику, но вероятно: после ТАКОГО от Адама отрекутся, как от чумы проклятой.

Как вспоминается, с чего всё это началось...

***

– Поясни еще раз, сын мой? – глаза Амарэтты блестели от коктейля праведного гнева и титанического шока, но лицо так и оставалось непроницаемым, как скала.

– Поясняю, мать моя. Я отказываюсь пить кровь девственниц, – Адам тоже сохранял ледяное спокойствие. – Потому-что... – Кое явно дрогнуло. – Потому-что... – Колоссальные усилия тратились ради пары слов, но каких?

Вскоре это стало известно. По взгляду Амарэтты – лучше бы не становилось.

– Потому-что она на вкус еще более отвратительная, чем протухшее яйцо! Серьёзно, как ЭТО можно считать деликатесом высшего сорта?!

Кажется, не пасть в обморок женщине позволила только столетняя выдержка и опыт. А еще в ярость – потому что первый пункт славнейшего «Кодекса Вампирской Чести»: «В любой ситуации соблюдайте ледяное хладнокровие». А её сын так бессовестно его нарушил!

...Но это было только начало.

***

Ночь – вампиров час. Сие знает каждый, кто хоть раз встречал кровососа в тёмных подворотнях и чудом ~~чесноком~~ спасался от них. Но. Никто из людей не знает, что даже среди вампиров не принято возвращаться в особняк поздно... даже если для них поздно – это семь часов утра.

«И где же ангелы носят этого засранца?!» – ~~Пе~~ метушилась Амарэтта, буквально очерчивая шагами старинную комнату венецианского стиля. «Шедевр архитектурного искусства» – однажды восхищенно сказала, даже не замечая укоризненный взгляд сына, по указке изучающего уже четвертый том цикла «Особенности старинных интерьеров».

К слову о птичках... Сын как раз вернулся... Немного... Много потрепанный. Волосы будто неделями нетронутые, от брендового пиджака остались лоскутки, штаны на половину полные да наполовину потерянные, а галстук... Тот самый галстук с фамильным гербом! ... Его вообще нет!

– О грешные демоны, где ты был? – Прикрывая рот белоснежной ладошкой, только и смогла произнести женщина.

Адам посмотрел на неё раздраженно, не менее раздраженно цокнул, и без ответа ушел в свои покои.

***

Когда вас игнорируют – это неприятно. Когда это делает ваш ребенок – еще неприятнее. Амарэтта искренне не понимала, чем заслужила такую внезапную неприязнь со стороны сына, но гораздо более она пылала гневом – мальчишка позорил её всё больше и больше: что на приёмах, что в повседневной жизни. О испытываемом стыде даже говорить не приходилось, ведь словами не описать как их обсуждали за спиной.

Сначала аристократка старалась терпеть, старалась как-нибудь повлиять на мальчишку, но всё было напрасным. Адам становился всё невыносимее и невыносимее. Демоны, да его цоканье даже в голову перебралось!

Вампиры хладнокровны. Но их терпение не бесконечное. Вот и у Амарэтты оно однажды вспыхнуло, да резко исчезло, как догорающее пламя на свечи.

Серьёзно, она могла стерпеть многое. Очень многое. Очень-очень многое. Даже кровопитие у шлюх подзаборных, сама таким в детстве грешила ~~дай демон отец не узнает~~.

Она могла стерпеть очень мнооогое. Но не...

– Что ты делаешь в компании этих вонючих шавок, Адам?!

...Возню с оборотнями.

Её сын выпивал в баре с чадом вожака Чёрного Лотоса, стаи враждебной вампирам исторически и тотально, хотя волки по умолчанию никогда не были лояльны. Агрессия этой ни в какие сравнения с другими, как, впрочем, и власть... Поступок был равносилен политической измене, о чем Адам, конечно же, не думал.

Из бара вампира тянули буквально за ухо.

Скандал в особняке разразился нешуточный.

***

Вампирша уже и не удивилась, когда услышала характерные стоны из Адамовых покоев.

«Накаркала на свою голову.»


End file.
